poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Jurassic World
This is the scene when Zach and Gray made it to Jurassic World and then meet Tino's team and Zara in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World. (An American Airlines Boeing 757 touches down on the tarmac in Costa Rica) Gray: How big is the island? Zach: Big. Tino Tonitini: He might be right. Gray: But how many pounds? Zach: That doesn't make sense. Tino Tonitini: Hey you guys are coming to Jurassic World too? Gray: That's right. Zach: Who are you guys? Tino Tonitini: '''Will introduce ourselves when we get to the boat. '''Human Pinkie Pie: We're gonna have so much fun, we're gonna take rides, like a dinosaur, and sleep in Marshmallow pillows! Human Rainbow Dash: Yeah definitely not gonna do that. Human Pinkie Pie: Maybe you're not. Madison Taylor: I cannot wait to record the whole videos of all living dinosaurs in the new park! Meilin Rae: How exciting! Sakura Avalon: Very exciting! (Later the Isla Nublar Ferry sails in the ocean) (Tino answers his phone) Tino Tonitini: Hello? Hey Owen, You want to meet me at the Velociraptor paddock. Sure, I'll be right there. Zoe Drake: Where are you going, Tino? You're about to miss the fun. Tino Tonitini: I'm going to the Velociraptor paddock to train the Velociraptors with someone. I'll be back soon. Doraemon: Okay, well have fun. Sakura Avalon: See ya. Gray: '''When they first opened, they had eight species. Now they have fourteen herbivores and six carnivores. That's like fifty tons of food a week. (Zach isn't paying attention, smiling at some pretty teenage girls on a lower deck. A few minutes later, Isla Nublar comes into view and the ferry sails towards it) (The gang debark from the ship along with the other passengers. A Park Announcer's voice is heard over a P.A. system) '''Park Announcer: Welcome to Isla Nublar, home of Jurassic World. We hope you have a safe and enjoyable stay with us. (The Team stop as the announcement repeats in another language, seeing Zara Young, a bored-looking woman wearing sunglasses, holding a sign with their names on it. They don't recognize her) Gray: Where's Aunt Claire? Rex Ancient: It's not her. Lor McQuarrie: Whoever she is, I'm sure she could be our aid. (Zach looks sullen and doesn't reply. The two boys and the Team trudge over to meet Zara. A large monorail system which traverses the park is seen in the background) (The brothers and the Weekenders Team are seated side by side in the lead car of the monorail running along the monorail. Zach continues looking sullen and bored, brossing his arms. A gleeful Gray grins and elbows him but doesn't get a response. The ever watchful Zara, having removed her shades, is sitting behind them. A Monorail Announcer is heard over the interior speakers) Monorail Announcer: '''Okay, those of you in the front of the train should be able to see our main gate, built from the gate of the original park, over twenty years ago. (Excited, Gray leaps up and runs to the front and watches as the train approaches the main entrance to the park. It greatly resembles that of the original Jurassic Park, complete with lit torches, except it reads "JURASSIC WORLD" in large blue letters. The doors creak open, allowing the monorail to pass through) '''Woman on PA: Please obey all park rules. Proper attire including shoes and shirts, must be worn at all times. Zara: Your aunt arranged to you at 1:00. Can he slow down? Zach: Nope. Gray: Come on! (Later our heroes and Zara enters one of the hotel rooms) Rex Ancient: They even have a hotel! Sakura Avalon: Wow! Julie Makimoto: I can't believe it! Dan Kuso: We can sleep in the hotel, while we're visiting Jurassic World! That's so cool! Zara: Your aunt's got you VIP access, so you can get in all the rides without waiting in line. Noby: I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back. Lor McQuarrie: (In Sora Takenouchi's voice) No Noby! Don't go in there! (Noby get is the bathroom and sees Sue naked in the bathtub) Carver Descartes: (in Izzy Izumi's voice) Sue, sorry!! Sue: (in Mimi Tachikawa's voice) Ah! Haven't you two ever heard of phrase please "knock before entering!" Dan Kuso: (in Tai Kamiya's voice) No, we're here to use the bathroom and- (Sue throws shampoo at Dan, and slaps Noby in the face out of the bathroom) (Lor closes the door) Lor McQuarrie: (In Sora Takenouchi's voice) I believe I said don't go in. Ace Goody: Try to remember that. Gray: Let's go. Zach: Dude, she said we had to wait. Gray: I don't wanna wait anymore. (He and Max runs to open the door reveal to be the view of the park) Max Taylor: (In excitement) How awesome! (Meanwhile we see a woman in the elevator) Claire: Hal Osterly, vice president. Jim drucker, bad hair. Erica Brand, deserves better. Hal, Jim, Erica. Hal, Jim, Erica. And I am Claire. Three minutes late. (Sighs as the elevator opens the door) Welcome to Jurassic World. (We cut to the lab) Claire: While year over year, revenue continues to climb, operating costs are higher than ever. Our shareholders have been patient, but let's be honest, no one is impressed by a dinosaur anymore. Twenty years ago, de-extinction was up there with magic. These day, kids look at a Stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean as development is falling behind. Our DNA excavators discover new species every year. Rod: '''But consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. '''Laura: '''That's right. People will be so thrilled to see the new dinosaur. '''Claire: '''The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So, when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind? '''Osterly: We want to be thrilled. Claire: Don't we all? The Indominus rex. Our first genetically modified hybrid. Osterly: How did you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to, you know... Dr. Henry Wu: Oh, Indominus wasn't bred. She was designed. She will be 50 feet long when fully grown. Bigger than the T.rex. Claire: Every time we've unveiled a new asset, attendence has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors. Eyes of the world. Osterly: When she will be ready? Dr. Henry Wu: She already is. Rod: That's perfect. (At Jurassic World we see our heroes are about to enter the Samsung Innovation Center) Kero: This place is amazing! Madison Taylor: I already got this on video. Gray: Come on! Zach: Relax. Max Taylor: Come on slow pokes. Zach: Dudes, chil. Human Fluttershy: Just let them have fun. (They enter the Samsung Innovation Center) Park Announcer: Welcome to the Innovation Center, where technology meets prehistory. Join us on an exciting journey 65 million years into the past. Max Taylor: Wow! (A hologram of an Apatosaurus appears) Li Showron: What is that longneck dinosaur? Rex Ancient: An Apatosaurus! Announcer: ...literally meaning "three-horned face." Three. Triceratops is half as tall as T. rex... (There is theater where children and their parents are watching a documentary about the extinction of the dinosaurs) Announcer: ...as one-hundred trillion tons of TNT. (We see an asteroid strike the Earth in an enormous explosion. The children give various exclamations of amazement and fright. Elsewhere, we see a holographic projection of a globe of the Earth, showing where various dinosaurs lived during prehistory) Announcer: ...can turn its head back to look over its shoulder, to better aim the swing of its dangerous tail. (Gray rushes over to the Mr. DNA Show, where visitors are quizzed about genetics. After a quick scan of the screen he immediately begins pushing buttons and reciting the answers) Gray: Cytosine, guanine, adenine and thymine. The same four things in everything that ever lived. (In response, a 3-D representation of MR. DNA appears onscreen) Mr. DNA: (for the next visitor) Test your knowledge! (Zach sidles up to him, grumpy) Zach: Hey, don't wander off, all right? Mom's not paying me for babysitting. Mr. DNA: ...the building blocks of life! When John Hammond a way to bring dinosaurs... Claire: (behind them) Gray, is that you? Rod: (behind them) Hey, guys. (They turn and see Claire, Rod and Laura descending the stairs on her phone) Gray: (excited) Aunt Claire. Max Taylor: Rod! Laura! Sunset Shimmer: Hey! (They run over. She continues down, still talking on her phone, but in a hurry to finish the conversation) Claire: Okay, yeah. No, I'm gonna have to go. My nephews are here. (As she hangs up and reaches the bottom, Gray runs up and hugs her. She is clearly overjoyed but unsure of how to respond and awkwardly hugs him back. The holographic projection has now changed from an Apatosaurus to a Parasaurolophus next to them. Zach ambles up, still looking moody and emotionally distant as is his wont, hands stuffed into his pockets) Claire: Hi! (laughs) Oh, oh, my gosh, you're so-- you're so sweet! (She turns and looks at her other nephew as Zara joins them, having finally caught up to the boys) Claire: (surprised) Whoa, Zach! Last time I saw you, you were like... (She holds a hand at about roughly Gray's height) Claire: That must've been, what? Three, four years ago? Zach: Uh, seven. Seven years. But close. Laura: Hi! Sunset Shimmer: Give me a big hug! (Rod and Laura hugs Sunset Shimmer) Sunset Shimmer: Did you miss me? Rod and Laura: We miss you! Sakura Avalon: I miss you guys too! Carver Descartes: How you guys doing? Rod: Good. Laura: It's been a while. Riruru: I know. We missed you guys. Rod: What do you guys think of Jurassic World? Dan Kuso: We loved it! This place is so epic and it's a paradise! Marucho Marukura: Jurassic World is finally open! Kero: This place has everything! Human Rainbow Dash: Holograms of the Dinosaurs are so cool! Laura: Yeah, it's cool. By the way. Where's Tino? Rex Ancient: He went to the restricted area to meet Owen Grady. Li Showron: Who? Rod: Owen Grady? Oh yeah, I heard of him. He's the man who trains 4 Velociraptors? Max Taylor: Yeah, that's him. Owen is a really good friend of me and my Dad. Lor McQuarrie: No way! Really? Max Taylor: Yeah. Carver Descartes: Okay. Tell us, what do they have in Jurassic World? Rod: Well they have Cretaceous Cruise, The Aviary, Petting Zoo, Mosasaurus feeding show, Gallimimus Valley, the Beach, Aquatic Park, Gyrosphere, Golf Course, Gentle Giants Petting Zoo, Pachy Arena, Gondola Lift, and we have Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom. Max Taylor: (In excitement) Really! Dan Kuso: I can't believe they everything in the park! It's going to be so epic! Drago: (Sighs) Humans. Claire: '''So I see you already got your wristbands and this is for food. (She hands Gray an envelope with the Jurassic World logo on it) '''Sue: What's that an envelope? Laura: Yup. Rod: It's for you. Claire: And Zara here is going to take great care of your until I'm doing working tonight, okay? (Zara glances up from her cell phone, looking uninterested. Gray suddenly looks gloomy at this revelation) Gray: (disappointed) You're not coming with us? Roboko: How come? Claire: Oh, um, I really wish that I could, but tomorrow I can take you into the control room, show you behind the scenes and all of that. That's... that's gonna be cool, right? Meilin Rae: Good idea. Sakura Avalon: Sounds good to me. Zoe Drake: Sure. Claire: Is that the old lady with you? Ursula (Dinosaur King): I heard that! Can you please stop calling me an old lady! (Zach rolls his eyes while Gray averts his gaze from his aunt and stares at the dloor. Claire's phone rings) Riruru: You're not coming with us too? Rod: We wish we could hang out. But we've got a lot of things to do too. Shun Kazami: Okay. Madison Taylor: Good luck. Claire: Okay, so I will see you tonight at, uh... (thinks) ...uh, six. Zara: No, no, don't forget you have the... Claire: Right, of course. I will see you tonight at eight. What time do you go to sleep? Or, or, do you go to sleep at different times? (The boys don't respond. They're stony-faced. Her phone continues ringing insistently. She checks it) Tish Katsufrais: (Looks at the map) They say the Park opens at 8am and it closes at 10pm. Lor McQuarrie: Oh, okay. Carver Descartes: We got plenty of time to have fun before it's night time and go back to the hotel and get some shut eye. Mana Takamiya: I wonder what will Jurassic World look like when it's nighttime? Yuri Mariya: You could have a point. Julie Makimoto: I really want to see all the lights when it's nighttime! It's going to be so beautiful! Runo Misaki: Maybe they'll have something pretty like beautiful rainbow multicolor lights in the main street! That will be so pretty! Sakura Avalon: It will be like Jurassic World becomes a beautiful rainbow light! Sophia: Or maybe they'll have fireworks in Jurassic World! Noby: You do have point. It's going to be so pretty! Rod: I have an idea. When Laura, Grandpa and I are done working. Then we'll meet up with you guys at the hotel restaurant and eat dinner. Max Taylor: Sounds like a great idea. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, and I can't wait to eat dinner in the hotel with my Tino. Claire: Okay, so, um, have fun. (to Zara) And take very good care of them, okay? Rod: Bye guys. Have fun. Laura: See you later. Lulli: See ya later. Human Rainbow Dash: Let's go have some fun! Max Taylor: Hope will have a party in Jurassic World. Zoe Drake: I hope so. Carver Descartes: If it's nighttime we'll have a party in the beach next to the hotel. Runo Misaki: That's going to be cool. Dan Kuso: Yeah. Let's go. (Smiling, she and Dr. Z's grandchildren walks off through the holographic dinosaur) Claire: (into the phone) Yeah. No, I'm here. (Cut to the control room) Claire: What's the live count? VIvian: 22,216. Claire: Any incidents? Lowery: Yes. Six kids in the Lost and Found, 28 down with heatstroke... Rod: Excuse us, Lowery. Laura: Is that a Jurassic Park T-Shirt? Claire: Where did you get that? Lowery: Oh, this? I got it on eBay. Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I got it for $150, but the mint condition one goes for $300... Claire: Didin't occur to you maybe that's in poor taste? Lowery: The shirt? Yeah, no, it did. I understand people died. It was terrible, but that first park was legit. I have a lot of respect for it. They didn't need these genetic hybrids. They just needed dinosaurs, real dinosaurs. That's kind of enough. Claire: Okay, please don't wear it again. Lowery: Yeah, I wasn't gonna. Vivian: Did you close the deal? Claire: '''Looks like it. Verizon Wireless presents the Indominus Rex. (We see Jonathan is walking) '''Jonathan: (Chuckles) Nothing, like the greatest dinosaur theme park "Jurassic World" is finally open. Lowery: Ugh, that is so terrible. Why not just go the distance, Claire, and just let these corporations name the dinosaurs. They've got all the ballparks. Why stop there? Claire: Why are the West Plains closed? Vivian: Another Pachy roaming outside his zone. But he's fully sefated and read to relocation. Lowery: Pepsi-saurus or Tostito-don. Claire: Security said the invisible fences were a no-fail. That is the second time this month. (The video shows the Pachycephalosaurus was knocked out with 5 people are healing it) Vivian: Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they butt heads. Laura: That poor Pachycephalosaurus was hurt. Rod: Don't worry, they'll heal it in no time soon. Claire: How much longer until they get it out of there? Vivian: He just got five milligrams of carfentanil. Lowery: Yes, he's very stoned. So why don't we show a little sympathy? I mean, you do understand these are actual animals, right? Claire: Clean up your workspace. It's chaotic. Lowery: I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep it from collapsing into anarchy. (As Lowery moves one of the Dinosaur toys, Claire moves the trash can then leaves. Lowery accidentally hits his drink with his arm and fell into the trash can as Lowery picks his drink up as Rod and Laura follows Claire) Man on Radio: Inbound chopper, Jurassic 1. ETA, 5 minutes. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts